


A Siren's Song

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: A Siren's Song [1]
Category: Choices: Nightbound, Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Brooke Williams is a siren, who swore off singing and music as a whole ever since a Nighthunter nearly killed her when she was eighteen. When her best friend Kristin insisted they go to New Orleans to celebrate her twenty-fifth birthday, she got more than she bargained for. Including a man immune to her charms.





	1. Welcome to New Orleans

I stood in an unfamiliar room, facing my captor. Outright, he didn’t seem like a threat. A playful smirk was on his face, but his eyes were calculating. It seemed he was trying to figure me out, concentrating hard to strip off the glamour I kept up. His words seemed distant to me, as I thought of the events of the night before. The Tipsy Unicorn, Vera kissing me on the balcony, and trying to get to Rougarou where I got chased by a creature that was in my nightmares not long before the event itself happened. The last memory before I passed out was the man standing before me, saving my life. A Nighthunter.

“You’re not human, are you?” He asked me, after explaining why exactly he saved my life. “You seem to know of this world.”

“None of your business,” I snapped. Before he could retaliate, I changed the subject. “Tell me something. Who would willingly pay six figures to keep me safe?”

“You tell me, this is all I got,” he handed me a crumpled up note. All it read was ‘protect her.’ I sighed and handed it back to him. “There was also a photo, date, and location.”

“But… why?” I got up and started pacing, Nik’s eyes follow my movements.

“I don’t know, I just spent the last week asking about you around town.” He said. “No one’s even heard of you.”

I relaxed a little with that knowledge and sat back down. “How did they know I’d be there? At the bar? I didn’t even know I would.” he gave an exaggerated shrug, resulting in me rolling my eyes at him. The events of last night replayed in my head, the image of Kristin white and convulsing prominent.

“Oh god… Kristin.”

Nik squeezed my shoulder, his brow creasing. “You okay?”

“I would be more concerned if I was,” I answered, shrugging him off. “What even was that thing?”

“One of the meanest damn monsters I’ve ever seen.” his expression darkened. “Two Holy Light Arrows barely dented it. Might as well’ve gone after it with a slingshot.”

Holy Light Arrows… I could remember those in great deal.

_It was the night of my high school wet grad. My twin, Carter, and I were drunkenly dancing to the loud music, unaware of what we were about to face. The room was crowded, full of teenagers drinking copious amounts of alcohol, smoking weed, and off-key singing to Nicki Minaj. Carter had decided he needed fresh air, and I joined him out in the backyard. We stood at the balcony, watching some of our classmates chill at the swimming pool. I noticed him swaying, barely functioning from the alcohol consumption that night. Slowly, I brought him to one of the patio chairs and convinced him to sit down. “Hey,” A hand rested on my shoulder. “Here’s some water for Carter, I noticed you two leave.”_

_“Thanks, Jake,” I smiled at my then boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. I handed the solo cup to my brother, who chugged the whole thing thinking it was vodka._

_“What? This isn’t more alcohol!” he complained. “Brooke! I thought you-” He paused, looking over my shoulder. Hand shaking, Carter pointed behind me. “Am I hallucinating?”_

_I turned around to face Jake and found a crossbow with a Holy Light Arrow aimed right at me. “No Carter, no you’re not.”_

_“I can’t believe how gullible you are, Brooke.” he cackled. “Believing I loved you, trusting me enough to tell me who you and your brother truly are. Pathetic. Both of you are monsters, two_ things _that don’t deserve to walk this earth.”_

_I didn’t know what to say, all I could do was stare at the arrow clearly pointed at me. It wasn’t until he shot it that I managed to move and get out of the way. In fear of the arrow hitting my brother, I looked over at him._

_Dead. Poisoned._

_Foaming at the mouth, slumped over, as pale as the moonlight. It was too late to save him. I looked up, fear written all over my face. Jake stood over me, an evil smirk playing on his lips. He wasn’t just doing his job as a Nighthunter. He was out for blood._

“Brooke? Is everything okay?”

“Kristin.” I avoided the question. “My friend. Is she okay?”

“She’s in the hospital, comatose,” he explained. “Lucky the thing only grazed her.”

“I have to see her! I have to-”

I was stopped before I could get up, Nik prevented me from moving. “You can’t.”

“Look, I’ve already lost someone I loved before. If it happens again I-”

“That’s the first place the monster will look, it’s not safe.” I opened my mouth to continue arguing. “And the hospital isn’t allowing any visitors yet. Getting them to admit she was there wasn’t exactly a cakewalk.”

“Great.” I sunk into the couch. “My life once again is a giant mess.” Tears threatened to escape, but I held them in. “We weren’t alone. Our friend Vera, she was there too. Is she alright?”

“Who? I hadn’t seen anyone else,” he answered, surprised. “Well, except the dead bouncer.” Overwhelmed, I put my face into my hands and let out a shaky breath. “Look, I know it’s a lot. But you’re safe now, okay?”

“No offense, but I don’t exactly feel safe with a Nighthunter.” I snapped at him. I took another deep breath before apologizing. “Sorry, just… have a bad history with your type.”

“Wait… how could you-”

“Seriously?” I rolled my eyes. “Clearly I’m not human, there are unconventional weapons everywhere, odd objects decorating the place, and books on the supernatural world. It’s not hard to figure out.”

“Point taken,” he said.

“And I appreciate this, but I can take care of myself.”

“Really? Because tonight says differently,” Nik shrugged. “You don’t need to admit it out loud, but you need my help.”

“Alright fine, I guess I could use a tourist for a bit,” I admitted. “But only until we figure out why that thing is after me.”

“Works for me,” he agreed. “Step one; we figure out what it is.”

“Once you learn its name, you can learn it’s weakness.” I recalled.

“Exactly,” he nodded. “You may want to change into something a little… sturdier.”

I looked down and realized I was still wearing the bloodstained clothing from the night before. The white in the shirt was stained with dried blood. “Did you happen to grab my suitcase?”

“Sorry, was a little too busy saving your life,” he answered, walking to the coat closet. “An old friend left behind some of her Nighthunter gear a while back. Bet it would fit you pretty well.” I took the clothes from him and inspected the outfit.

“Better than nothing I suppose.” Nik directed me towards the bathroom and let me change in there.

“Wow.”

“I feel weird.”

“You look pretty killer… and like you might actually live through this!”

“Thanks?”

“Ready to head out?”

“Relatively speaking.” I followed him down a creaky staircase, and into a dimly lit bar.

“Welcome to the Graveyard Shift. Best damn bar in town.”


	2. A heart-to-heart in a graveyard

I knew better than to accept a drink from one of the fair folk, but couldn’t help myself. An escape from the melancholy feeling was more my focus at that moment. Besides, Garrus was charming. I couldn’t say deny the offer either way. Nik had disappeared back upstairs to make a few calls, trying to figure out what was trying to hunt me down. I talked to the three at the bar in the meantime, learning more about the supernatural side of New Orleans and about my new friends. I may be a creature myself, but I have never actively been a part of this world. My father was ashamed of what I am - what we are. “How are you holding up?” Krom asked.

“It’s a lot to process in one night,” I shrugged, nursing the drink in front of me. I looked at Garrus, who was drying a glass as the four of us spoke. “This is making me feel better, though. Thank you.”

“Anything for a friend of Nik’s,” Garrus smiled.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call him a friend. Not yet anyway,” I said, honestly. “Just have a less than pleasant history with his kind.”

“What if I can prove that I can be trusted?” Nik’s booming voice came from behind me.

“Exactly how would you do that?” I challenged him.

“Well, I had no luck,” he sighed. “But, I drew up a little sketch of our mystery beast. I was hoping our peerless creaturologist could take a little look-see…?” He turned to Ivy, giving her the paper and added a puppy-dog eye look along with it.

“You know I don’t work for free,” she rolled her eyes. “Those puppy dog eyes will get you nowhere.”

“C’mon Ivy…”

“Nope. Payment first. You know what I need.”

“This is extortion.” he sighed.

“Look, I don’t know what this payment is exactly, but Ivy makes a fair point.” I piped in.

“You say that now, rookie,” he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, indicating that I wanted him to elaborate. If he wanted me to trust him, beating around the bush was not the way to do it. “Come with me, and you’ll see what I mean.”

“Hm, but that would put me in danger, wouldn’t it?” I sassed.

“Not if you can hold your own this time.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Not only was I eager to see what this payment exactly is, but I needed to get answers out of him one on one.

“I can understand why you won’t trust me. We are still strangers. Although, I do want you to know that I’m just here to protect you. That’s it.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“I guess it would be easier for the two of us if there’s less tension,” I admitted. “Alright, I can’t promise I’ll put my full trust in you just yet but I will be a little more open.”

“Does that mean you’ll tell me what you are?”

“Definitely not.”

Nik tried to protest, but I shut him down quickly. After that, we continued on the path in silence and I found myself stealing glances of the man next to me. Something about him was intriguing. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but there was something about him that made him different from the rest. Something not quite… human.

The walk wasn’t a long one, as we approached iron gates in no time. We entered a graveyard, different from the one I had been chased into previously. It was the middle of the night, during the time that regular humans would call “the witching hour.” Realizing what we were doing here, I looked up at Nik with a cheeky smile on my face. “Don’t say it.”

“Who you gonna call?”

“Nope.”

“NIGHTHUNTERS!”

“I already regret this.”

“Having me around will only get worse. So get used to it.” I smirked up at him, pleased with my shenanigans.

“Just… keep your eyes and ears open. I’ll do the hard part.”

As we waited and looked around, I noticed that he had a pensive look on his face. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“It’s just been a while since I had company out here, that’s all,” he answered, eyes roaming the graveyard.

“Why do you do this?” I asked, hoping to get more information out of him.

“Because I have to. I have a pretty hefty debt to pay.” He chuckled. “Why the sudden interest?”

“A little curiosity never hurt anyone,” I shrugged. Nik laughed again, eyes filled with amusement.

“You are one interesting creature, Brooke,” he said. A few more minutes passed by, and we hadn’t spotted a single ghost. “My dad was a Nighthunter. I was raised into the life.”

“You do it to honour him.”

“Yeah, kind of. He died seven years ago.”

Instinctively, I touched his arm in hopes of comforting him. He looked surprised for a second but didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry. That must’ve been hard to lose him.”

“Yeah, it was… rough,” he said. Our eyes locked for a few moments, and I found myself unable to contain the empathy I felt. “You lost someone in your past, too. Haven’t you?”

“My brother.” I looked away. “We were twins.”

Nik was about to say something when we heard a sound similar to Moaning Myrtle behind a nearby statue. He immediately sprung into action, as a figure made up of black smoke appeared. An opened silver flask was held in the Nighthunter’s hand, as he began a Latin incantation. The provoked ghost streamed forward, knocking him back. The flask flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away. It took me a second to realize what exactly had happened and ducked at the last second when the ghost lunged at me.

“Nice reflexes, rookie!” he managed to cough out.

“Thanks!” I replied, quickly making my way to the flask. I tossed it at Nik, who caught it and captured the ghost before it could do any more damage. “Classy.”

I kneeled next to Nik, both of us grinning at each other and catching our breath. “Let’s go hook Ivy up with her payment.”

I got up and held my hand out for Nik who gratefully took it. I helped him up as his free hand rested on his ribcage. “Would it be easier if we took a car to Ivy’s?”

“I’ll be okay. Besides, her place isn’t far.” Nik said. We walked back to the iron gates, and not long after approached a house on the edge of town. Inside was a huge private library, filled with thousands of tomes. Ivy emerged from behind a shelf, carrying a massive stack.

“Welcome to Chez Ivy!” she smiled, peeking out from behind the pile. Nik tossed the flask to the zombie, who consumed the ghost contained inside.

“Did you just… what do they taste like!?”

“Hm… never really thought about it, but valid question!” she replied. “Sort of airy, cold, tormented. Like a meringue with issues!” Rolling his eyes, Nik gave Ivy the picture he drew. She looked it over, then began to search through books. Not finding anything, she went to a separate area and continued her search there.

“Feel free to look around, I’ll be back in a jiff!”

“Careful what you stick your nose in. I’d bet at least half the books in here are cursed.” Nik slapped me on the back and moved to look at some weapons.

“Ow,” I touched the part that he hit. “Little warning, that was an old injury you just hit.”

“Sorry,” he said. I waved it off and made my way to a reading table where a thick, leatherbound tome sat. A journal on the defeat of a Kraken. Seemed harmless enough. As I read through the book, I felt as though I was there as it was happening. The book, clearly enchanted, gave a Four-Dimensional effect. I was brought out of the story by the sound of a door closing, and heels clicking on the ground. Ivy had come back out and had a troubled look on her face.

“Well I found our homicidal friend.” she set an iron-banded tome right in front of me. She flipped it open and pointed to one of the pages. “This is bad, buds. Real bad.”

“What are we dealing with?” Nik asked.

“A bloodwraith.”

Looking between both Ivy and Nik, I could only make out terrified expressions. This can’t be good…


	3. The American Borgin and Burke's?

I followed Nik through the busy streets, trying to keep up with his pace. He walked swiftly, and his significantly longer legs hadn’t helped my case at all. “Hurry up, shrimp,” Nik teased. “And get off your phone.”

“Goddamnit, it’s like she was a ghost!”

“Sure you didn’t imagine this chick?”

“Vera was definitely real,” I scoffed. “And a friend.”

“Look, shrimp,” he sighed, the nickname he used earning him a glare from yours truly. “I get that you’re worried about her. Right now, worry about yourself.”

“Call me shrimp again, and I will kick your ass.” I huffed.

“Do you even know how to fight?” Nik stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

“Yes… kind of… not really, it’s been a few years.” I started forward, and Nik matched my pace easily. 

“Do you want to feel completely helpless while facing the bloodwraith, or do you want me to teach you how to fight?” His tone told me that I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

“Actually, yeah,” I decided. Without another word, he let go of my arm and continued walking for another block. I followed him to a narrow, dim alleyway. He stopped about halfway in and faced me.

“First, let’s work on your stance.” He walked around me, a critical gaze settled on my form. Suddenly, I felt incredibly self-conscious, making me want to shrink into the darkened corner. He instructed me on what to adjust, and as I did, he gave an approving nod which filled me with a sense of pride. “Next I’m going to teach you how to defend.” He took a position in front of me, in the same stance. “The best way to block? Avoid the attack in the first place.”

I kept my eyes on him, studying the slight movements of his eyes, loosely curled fists, and hips. As we circled each other, I noticed the shifts of weight from foot to foot. His eyeline kept hitting my right shoulder, the ever-so-slight hesitation in his steps that indicated he was about to attack. As his fist jabbed out, I quickly moved to the left, keeping myself balanced. “Got it in one!”

“I figured out your tells pretty quickly,” I smirked. “Now, let me attack. Sitting duck isn’t my style. I prefer to be a part of the action.”

“Woman after my own heart…” Nik smiled genuinely. I silently thanked that he brought us into a partly lit area so he couldn’t see me blush. It only worsened when he positioned my hands to rest in front of my chest. He instructed me on how to properly make a fist so that I wouldn’t break my thumbs, and he held up his hand to give me a platform to hit. I took a deep breath and focused all my energy into the punch. The impact wasn’t as painful on my part as I thought it would be, and I had managed to land a solid punch in the palm of his hand. “Damn, tiger! That had some fire in it.”

“Tiger… now that’s a nickname I’ll accept.”

“I have never met someone who was picky about nicknames,” he commented. “Now what do you think so far?”

“Gotta say, I kinda love it!”

“You’re taking it better than I thought, that’s for sure.” Nik had a smile on his face filled with pride. “One full practice round, then we can head out. Sound good?”

“Yup.” We began to circle each other once again. I immediately began to study Nik’s movements again, almost getting into his head figuring out the next attack. When he whipped his fist out, I ducked immediately and threw a punch as he opened himself up a bit. He swung himself to the side and captured my wrist as my fist traveled past him. He whirled around and pinned me to the wall. “Well, at least buy me dinner first.”

“Maybe after you’re not being hunted,” he smirked. He leaned in a little closer to me. Enough that if I was able to move from his grip, I could’ve kissed him. “Last lesson before we move on. Don’t let your guard down for even a split second. One wrong move, and…” He tilted his face even closer to mine.

“Nik…”

“Bleeding out the jugular,” he snapped at my neck playfully. “That’s how a creature looking to chow you down would’ve done it.”

“You seem way too happy about the idea of something eating me.” I raised an eyebrow at him. Without another word, he released his hold and stepped back. I pushed myself away from the wall, trying - and failing - to hide the wince of pain that just shot through my back. We walked out of the alleyway and continued on the previous path.

“Now I’m asking this out of respect, but an enemy won’t show any mercy or care about a single previous injury you may have gone through. Is your back okay?”

“Relatively speaking, yes,” I nodded, actively trying to hold back a reaction from the slight sting of pain. “The feeling will go away, it didn’t hit the wall very hard.”

“Mind if I ask what happened?”

“Yes. Mind if I ask what exactly we’re looking for?”

“Hunter’s Sage. Burning it will guide you to what you’re looking for.” He explained, shooting me a worried glance. “Extremely rare, but lucky for us I know a guy.”

“Of course you do.” He lead me to a tacky souvenir shop and pushed the door open. At first glance, it was exactly what you’d expect. Just like any other souvenir shop, there were cheap items such as carnival masks, sequined t-shirts, and some fake skeletons. Distracted, I bumped into a beautiful woman with gorgeous wild hair and a tired look on her face.

“Oh, sorry!” I smiled apologetically.

“I’m the one that should be sorry!” she replied, shocked. “Did I _hurt_ you?”

“No no, not at all,” I said, politely.

“Oh good.” She continued on her way, a slightly misty look on her face.

“Lady, are _you_ okay?” Nik asked, equally as confused as I was.

“Hm? Oh, yes. Just… busy,” she trailed off and left the shop. Nik made his way around me, and we headed towards the counter at the back of the shop. A handsome man with a tattoo on his chest, and his hair in cornrows greeted Nik. They exchanged a few words, Nik mentioning the name “Jimbo” before the man - Luc - looked at me and winked.

“Mighty fine ‘gig’ if you ask me.”

“You’re pretty fine yourself,” I leaned against the counter, smiling at him. “I’m Brooke.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Brooke.”

“Okay, okay, break it up you two,” Nik rolled his eyes. Once I straightened up, Nik put his arm protectively around my waist.

“Am I not allowed to have fun?” I found myself relaxing into his touch. Why was I trusting him so quickly?

“We’re here to buy, Luc,” he ignored my question. The cheer faded from the shopkeepers face, and he went over to the sign on the door to indicate that it was closed.

“Why don’t we head to the back?” He led us through a door that hid an apothecary from the view of mortal eyes. I found myself wanting to look at everything while Nik and Luc did the exchange. The room was packed with jars of hers, powders, and crystals. Counters that held shining weapons, and cursed objects such as odd pieces of jewelry.

“I feel like I stumbled into Borgin and Burkes,” I referenced my favourite book series growing up. Luc smiled at the wonder on my face.

“Make yourself at home, and let me know if anything catches your eye.” I thanked Luc and walked closer to one of the shelves to read the labels. Nik brought Luc’s attention back to him and continued the discussion. I was happily looking around, oblivious to their conversation until Luc mentioned that there were murders going on. I managed to get them to tell me if these people were creatures or not. Unfortunately, my instinct was true. They were torn apart so that they were barely recognizable. There was only one person I could think of that would do such a thing…

“Jake…” I whispered.

“What?” Nik looked at me.

“Nothing, nevermind.” I shook my head. I smiled at him. “Nothing important.”

Nik finished up the payment, and as we were about to leave Luc grazed my wrist. I turned around to face him and tilted my head in confusion.

“Before you go, will you let me read your cards, Brooke?”

“Um… sure,” I nodded. Luc kicked Nik out, and I took a seat in front of him. This was bound to be interesting.


	4. A Pianist and a Werewolf Den

“Don’t trust the jealous boy.”

Those words repeated in my mind over and over again, as I made my way through the werewolf den. The ‘bros’ as Nik referred to them were paying no mind to me, but I didn’t care. All I could hear was the enchanting sound of someone playing the piano. I made my way over to a more lavish area, where a handsome pianist weaved a complex melody into the air. I watched him for a few moments longer, admiring the way he moved with the tune, and noticing the passionate expression as he focused. I found myself unable to look away, it took me a second to register when our eyes met.

“Evening.” He greeted. “You were off in your own little world there.”

“You play beautifully,” I complimented. I moved around the piano, appreciating its make. “Do you mind if I played a song or two?”

“We don’t usually allow outsiders to play, but I’ll make an exception,” he smiled. The piano player stood up and allowed me to take his place and settle into the start of the song.

My fingers danced on the keys of the piano, matching the pace of my voice. I was so focused on my song I hadn’t noticed the crowd of werewolves forming around me. Briefly, I had forgotten about the dangers of using my magic. Slowly the glamour I put up faded, my eyes turning gold and my hair changing to a shoulder-length silver. Wings of black and silver feathers appeared on my back and reached the floor from where I sat.

I could feel the awe from everyone in the room, my song drawing them in. They acted as though they were sailors and I was pulling them into their death. My eyes were trained on the empty stand in front of me, not daring to make eye contact with anyone, Nik especially. The fear of his reaction, once this is over, was slowly dominating. Nevertheless, I continued the music. Letting myself get lost in the tunes like the rest of them.

The breather once the song ended was short, I looked up and found Cal staring at me in both awe and amazement. He was about to speak when Nik stormed over to me with a look on his face that told me I was in trouble.

“Kristof refuses to hand over any Hunter’s Sage,” he spoke gruffly. “Let’s go, he’s putting up a hell of a fight.”

I stood up, keeping eye contact with him. His were filled with anger, but a hint of worry that was barely noticeable. “Nik-” I started speaking, my voice soft.

“Put the glamour back up and _let’s go_ ,” he insisted, refusing to look away from me. I allowed for my appearance to go back to its human form and gave Nik a slight nod indicating that I was ready to go. He abruptly turned around and strode out of the room. Quickly, I followed behind unable to mask my nervousness at what was about to come my way.

“You saw me sing, didn’t you?” I asked, avoiding his gaze.

“I saw everything,” he nodded. “With a clear mind.” That last bit caught my attention. A clear mind? How was he not affected?

I stood there shocked, unable to form words. All I could do was stare at the Nighthunter, frozen in fear and amazement. There was a soft look in his eyes as he took a cautious step forward. “A siren… why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… didn’t know if it was safe,” I admitted. “Someone in my past… he pretended to accept me, pretended to be on my side. Then tried to kill me after killing my brother.”

Without another word, he got rid of the remaining space between us and enveloped me in his arms. It took me a moment before I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my head into his chest. “I’m sorry, Brooke.”

“It’s okay-”

“No it’s not,” he pulled away slightly so that he could see my face. “That Nighthunter was too blinded by his hatred for creatures like you. Brooke, you’re not dangerous. Unlike that idiot, I would never hurt you.”

A cough interrupted us, Nik and I looking at the porch to see the pianist standing there awkwardly. We pulled away from the hug, Nik keeping his hand on the small of my back. “You’re Nik Ryder, right?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I think I can help you get what you need,” he told us. “I have some Hunter’s Sage. It’s not much, but I’m willing to give it to you. For a favour in return of course.”

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Cal Lowell,” he answered. There was a sad look in his eye. This involved someone he cared about. “My little brother, Donny, is missing. I need your help to find him.”

Nik eyes him with distrust and pulled me closer to him. “You buying this, Brooke?”

“I know deceit when I see it,” I said. “Cal is telling the truth. Besides, it would be risky considering your popularity with the werewolves. Am I right?”

Cal nodded, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “Alright fine! Guess I’m helping _everyone_ these days.”

“Alright Drama Queen. Get over it,” I rolled my eyes at the Nighthunter.

“Thank you, both of you.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Nik let out an exaggerated sigh. He asked Cal a few questions, then the three of us piled into the car and drove to his home.

We entered a cozy home, the air thick with the smell of burning wood and coffee. “Seems like a great place to call home.”

“It is,” Cal said. “Still feels like Donny is about to walk out of his room to grab his fifteenth snack of the day.”

“But you can’t smell him at all?” I asked.

“No,” he shook his head. “His scent should be everywhere, like mine.”

“Curiouser and curiouser…” Nik commented, inspecting the place. He rummaged through his coat and pulled out a charm shaped like a star, emitting a warm orange glow.

“What does that mean?”

“Warding spell,” Nik answered. “Someone didn’t want the kid found. Need a few ingredients to break it, should only take half an hour. I’ll need something of Donny’s to give the spell a focus. Something personal, and small.”

“Got it,” Cal nodded.

“Brooke, stay put,” Nik commanded. “I mean it.”

“Sir, yes sir.” With that, he disappeared out the back door, leaving me with Cal. “I’m sorry this happened. I know it must be hard.”

“It is.” He said. “Protecting Donny’s always been on me. It feels like the longer I wait the more I’m letting him down. Finding something of his should be easy, but I can’t think straight.”

“Who said you had to do it alone? I’ll help,” I offered. “If you want the company.”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

We began to search the kitchen, sorting through silverware, mugs, and the dishes. Moving onto the rest of the room, my attention was brought to the bookshelves, coffee table, and finally a wooden carving of a swan. “This is beautiful,” I ran my finger over the detail. “Where did you get it?”

“I made it, actually,” his cheeks turned a little pink.

“The detail is incredible!” I complimented, looking closer at the feathers.

“Thanks, I like working with wood.”

“So you’re an incredible pianist, and a master woodworker,” I stated. “Gotta say, this destroys all the werewolf stereotypes.” He let out a booming laugh that I felt in my chest.

“I guess they never worked for me.” He said.

“I can tell,” I chuckled. “I’m curious. What got you to start playing the piano?”

“When I was a kid, I used to sing - not very well - around the house,” he told me. “My mother found me an alternative.”

“She chose well,” I commented. “I mean, this makes me really want to hear you sing, but you’re amazing on the keys.”

“Well if you ever feel the need to laugh hysterically, let me know,” he joked.

“Is your mother a wolf, too?”

“Yeah, was. She died when I was pretty little.” He avoided my gaze. “Nik said we needed something personal, right?”

“Yup! Maybe we should check his room?” I suggested. Cal looked at the stairs, and back at me nodding. “Want me to go with you or stay down here?”

“It might help if you come with me. It’ll help keep me focused.” He answered, starting towards the stairs. We made our way to a cozy moonlit room, photos haphazardly scattered on a dresser. A necklace was left on the dresser, and Cal picked it up. “Mom made this for Donny. He’d never leave it behind unless…”

I reached out to take Cal’s hand, and lightly squeezed it. “We’ll find him.”


End file.
